


The Little Dove

by firstordermyorder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Daddy Dom Armitage Hux, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Kinks, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, but in later chapters, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Summary: The Diamond Swords and The Gold Dragons are rivaling gangs. Both families have been fighting for years and they have decided to make peace but at a cost. This peacemaking solution will bring two unlikely people together and possibly make things peaceful. Hopefully, it works because if not? More blood will be spilled and no one needs that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Phasma/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The meeting of families.

You wake up in your room, due to the sunlight spilling into your room. You groan and rub your eyes, sitting up as your mother walked into the room. 

"Y/N time to wake up, we have an important meeting, and I want you to wear your most elegant dress for the occasion." She says, drawing the curtains away so the sun can fully seep into the room. You squint, trying to adjust to the new brightness of your room fully. You stand up and stretches, as you head to the bathroom to take a shower you hear your mother still talking.

"This meeting is essential Y/N, be on your best behavior." She says

"Of course, I will, mama. You need not worry about me." You say, stepping into the shower. 

"I'm more worried about your cousin Kylo." She says 

"Of course, mama. He is very protective of me." You say. You take and shower and step out, wrapping a warm towel around yourself. You put on a pink lace bra with matching panties. You decide to straighten your hair and put on a pink lace dress with white heels. You put on some natural-looking makeup, grabbing your phone from its charger and walk downstairs. Your long-time bodyguard greeted you with a smile on his face. 

"Morning, Finn." You say, smiling. Finn had come into your family's service when you were a teenager, now that you're in your twenties, you have grown close with him. You and he have a beautiful brother-sister relationship going between both of you, which your parents loved. Soon you see your father walking down the stairs in one of his elegant suits. 

"Morning papa." You say, smiling.

"Morning sunshine." He says, kissing your forehead. He has called you that since you were tiny, living in Miami has its perks. Always sunny and warm, which you love. 

"Soon, we will leave." Your mother says

"Can't be late." Your father says. 

"How soon will we be leaving?" You ask

"In the next five minutes, dear." Your mother says. You grab your purse and head to the family car with Finn in tow. Your other family bodyguard, Poe, opened the door. You climbed in and waited for your parents to get in. You bounce your leg, anxious because this is the first meeting your parents let you go to because they liked having you away from all the violence and business of it. Sometimes though, it didn't work, but no harm comes at you entirely. Your parents finally get in the car, and the family driver, Victor, drove off with Poe in the front seat with him. You watched as the other big houses in your neighborhood; you start to think. What could this meeting be about, and will it end well? Why were you invited? So many questions were spinning in your head. Soon the car came to a stop, and you looked to your parents. 

"We are here." Your mother says as Poe walks around the car and opens the door. Finn got out first and helped your mother out of the car, then your father, then you. You look around and see that you're at a fancy restaurant, which didn't surprise you in the slightest. 

"Come inside, Y/N." Your mother said, and you followed them inside. You saw both your cousins, Kylo and Rey, along with Rey's crush Phasma. You smile at them and walk over, leaving Finn and Poe behind. 

"Y/N, you look beautiful," Rey commented 

"Why, thank you, Rey." You say, smiling. 

"Y/N, you nervous?" Kylo asked

"Of course I am...never been to a single meeting up until now." You say as you hear your voice slightly shake.

"It's going to be ok, Ms. Y/N," Phasma says, and the room grew quiet. You turned around and saw the leader of the rival gang, Hux, enter the room along with his father, Brendol, and his stepmom, Maratelle. You felt a shiver go up to your spine, seeing them. You soon also felt your body shaking from anxiety, Kylo sensed your discomfort and put a reassuring hand on your shoulder. 

"I need to...use the restroom." You say and walk to the bathroom, you feel the bile rise in your throat and run to the nearest stall. You puke pushing your hair back. You hear the door to the bathroom open, and you hope it isn't your mother. 

"Y/N? Are you alright?" You hear Rey asked 

"I'm excellent Rey, just felt nauseous." You say flushing the toilet. 

"You sure?" She asks as you open the stalk. 

"I'm sure Rey. Have a mint?" You ask, and she hands you one. 

"Always need mints handy." She says as you wash your hands. 

"Yes, you do." You say, drying your hands. 

"Come on, let's go back in." She says, offering her hand. You take it and walk back inside with the others. Once again, in the room, everyone takes their seats. Soon lunch was served, and you ate in small bites. Rey was sitting next to you, along with Phasma and Kylo. You have heard rumors of Phasma and Hux being life long friends. You will probably ask Phasma about it later. 

"Might as well get down to business," Brendol said, making the room grow silent. 

"As yes, the purpose of this meeting." Your father says. You saw Kylo and Rey tense, and you were the upmost confused. Did they know something you didn't???

"The peace talks," Brendol says 

"We will have peace between our two families." You father says 

"How will you guarantee this peace," Brendol asked.

"I offer my daughter Y/N's hand in marriage to your son, Armitage." Your father says, and you saw Kylo's face change to one of rage. 

"Done," Brendol says. You watch your father nods, and you felt that you were going to be sick again. Everyone stood up, you did too and looked to Hux. He had a face with no emotion showing, he looked at you, as he turned and left with his parents.


	2. Wedding preparations

When you got home, you went straight up to your room. You didn't want to talk to anyone about what just happened. You get it, your family wants peace with the Hux's, but you didn't think you would have to marry one to achieve that. You closed your door, so you can thoroughly think and process what happened. You get that you're the oldest; actually, you were the only child. You hear a knock at your door and see Finn opening it. You smile at him and motion for him to come in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, and you gave him a look. 

"You're my friend Finn; you can talk to me about anything." You say, smiling. He smiles back and sits on the bed next to you. You look at him, waiting for him to begin. 

"Y/N, I have something to tell you." He starts, and you nod listening. 

"I'm just going to say it. I'm gay." He says, looking at you. You smile again because you were happy that he told you this and hug him. 

"I'm glad you told me, and I don't care if your gay or not. As long as your happy, that's all that matters." You say, and he smiled at you. 

"I'm glad you feel that way." He says 

"So, do you like anyone?" You ask, curiously 

"Well yeah, I do." He says, and you squeal, wanting to know. 

"Who is it???? Tell me tell me tell me." You say, giggling and smiling.

"Ok, ok, ok. I have a crush on Poe." He says, and you squeal loudly. 

"I ship it. I have to come up with a ship name for you two." You say, and he shakes his head smiling.

"Y/N, he probably doesn't like me anyway." He says, and you gasp. 

"Finn, you don't see how he looks at you when you aren't looking. Boy, he likes you toooooooooooo." You say, giggling. 

"Should I ask him out??" He asked, and you nodded 

"You should." You say 

"Ok." He says, standing up.

"When will you?" You ask

"The next time I see him." He says, and you smile at him. 

"Good." You say 

"I'll let you have some alone time. Your mom wants to plan the wedding soon." He says, and you nod. He leaves your room, and again you are alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your mom knocked on your door and opened it with her laptop in her hand. 

"Time to plan this wedding." She says, and you walk over to your desk and pull a chair out for her to sit. You look at wedding themes and decide on an elegant wedding. The ceremony will be at a church, and the reception will be at the yacht club that your family owns. The bridesmaids' dresses will be knee-length navy blue. The bouquets will have navy blue and white flowers wrapped by a glittery piece of fabric. You pick out the invites, food, DJ, open bar. 

"Doesn't the Hux's have a say in this wedding, mama?" You ask 

"Brendol doesn't care. He agrees to pay for half of the wedding." She says, and you nod. 

"Ok, mama." You say, turning back to wedding planning. Soon everything was picked out besides your dress. Soon it was dinner time, and you and your mom went downstairs. After dinner, you finally got out of your dress and lay in bed. Today was a long day, and you were exhausted. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up earlier than usual because you had to shop for your wedding dress today. You, your mom, grandma, Rey, Phasma, and your best friend F/N were going to the appointment. You got dressed in a simple red sundress with matching sandals. You grab your crossbody bag and put your wallet and phone in it. You grabbed your canon camera and put it around your neck, planning on taking pictures on the walk to the shop. Soon everyone arrived and walked to the limo your dad rented for the day since you were his only daughter, and he wanted to spoil you.  
You all climb in and head to the bridal shop. 

"You nervous??" Phasma asked 

"Yeah, I'm scared I won't find the perfect dress." You say 

"There is a dress for everyone. You need to find the one that is perfect for you." Your grandma reassured you, and you smile at her. 

"Thanks, grandma." You say. Soon the limo stopped, and you all walked out. On the lovely walk to the shop, you took pictures of the scenery and of everyone who went with you, including Phasma. 

"Hey, Phasma?" You ask 

"Yes, Y/N." She says. 

"I don't mean to be rude or pry but, is the rumor true that you and Hux are life long friends?" You ask, and she laughed heartedly. 

"You are doing nothing of the sort Y/N. Yes, Hux and I are life long friends." She says, and you nod. 

"I was just curious." You say, and she smiled at you. 

"It's no problem, and you like photography?" She asks, and you nod smiling,

"I love it." You beamed. Soon you all walked into the shop, and the sales lady walked over to you all. 

"Who is the bride?" She asked, smiling. You raised your hand shyly, and she looked at you. 

"Come, we have to pick out some dresses." She says, taking your arm. You walk throughout the shop and look at tons of dresses. You were going to give up hope, that was until you saw it, your perfect dress. 

"That one." You say, pointing to a simple strapless sweetheart neckline wedding dress with tulle and a diamond belt in the shape of flowers. She picked it off the rack, and you went into the dressing room and stepped out to show everyone. 

"So beautiful," Rey commented 

"Hux is going to love it," Phasma says 

"You look perfect in it." Your grandma says 

"My baby all grown up." Your mom says, tearing up. Soon the vail came on and with jewelry, and that's when your mom lost it and started crying. 

"Mama, it's ok." You say, smiling. She grabs a bunch of tissues and wipes her tears away. 

"Are you saying yes to the dress?" The sales lady asked. 

"I'm saying yes to the dress!" You cheered. You went back in and changed into your clothes. After paying for everything, everyone was hungry, so you went out for lunch. Phasma stood up and raised her glass. 

"To the future Mrs. Hux. May your marriage be one of happiness, and many blessings come your way." She says, and you smile at her. Everyone raised their glasses and said, 'To Y/N." Lunch came to an end, and you decide to enjoy the afternoon and go to the beach. You took off your sandals and enjoyed the warm sun. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After yet another long day, you take a shower and get in bed. You look at the ceiling, trying to think of how this marriage will work. You were nervous because you only know of Hux, not him personally. You wondered what type of husband he would be. You close your eyes and let sleep consume you.


	3. Vacation time

You wake up the next morning, and you find out that you were going to the yacht club again and head to the Carribean for a few days. You were going with your cousin Rey, your best friend F/N and Phasma. Your parents thought it would be a good idea for you to have a girls' vacation in Saint Martin. You pack your suitcase with bathing suits, dresses, your makeup, and nightclub outfits. You walked downstairs with your luggage and a backpack. 

"Got everything, honey?" Your mother asked. 

"Yep, I got everything." You say. You run to the door and open it, revealing the girls. 

"Hey, girlies." You say, smiling. 

"Ready for our girls' trip?" Rey asks

"Of course, I am. I'm ready to have fun." You say

"Let's go then," Phasma says, and you kiss your mom and dad goodbye and head to the car. You get in and get driven to the yacht club. You got out and walked onto your family yacht. You picked out the master bedroom, Rey, Phasma, and F/N had rooms on the level under you. You greet the captain, Ron, who has served your family for many years, which you had known since you were a baby. You consider him a second father than the yacht driver. 

"Hey, dad." You say, smiling. 

"Hey Y/N, long time no see." He greeted, smiling back. 

"Yeah, it has been a few months." You say, and he nods. 

"Ready for Saint Martin?" He asks 

"Of course, I am a dad." You say, smiling and kissing his cheek. You head downstairs to see your friends all settled in. 

"Ready for this girls' trip, ladies?" You ask, smiling. 

"Hell yeah, we are!" They all yell. You giggle and change into a bikini. You go up to the pool deck and turn on the stereo and play some Caribbean style music. You look out as you leave the harbor and smile, knowing that this vacation is going to be fun. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours pass, you and the girls have some drinks in your system and dancing around the deck, having the time of your life, and this vacation just got started. 

"So tell me Y/N, are you nervous marrying a guy you barely know?" Rey asks 

"Of course, I am Rey. Why wouldn't I be nervous." You say. 

"Hux is a complex man Y/N, just be careful." F/N says.

"I will F/N, don't worry." You say, smiling at them. 

"Kylo isn't too happy about the arranged marriage," Rey says, and you sigh.

"Of course he is Rey, he's more of a big brother to me than a cousin. And your more like a sister to me than a cousin too." You say. 

"I know. Kylo wants to stop it." She says, and you scoff. 

"Like that will happen." You say. 

"I know...he will cause a scene I'm sure of it." She says. 

"Of course he will, this is Kylo we are talking about." You say. 

"Enough talk about Kylo," Phasma says, you nod in agreement with her. 

"I agree, let's have fun and not worry about the wedding." You say. 

"Ok. No more wedding talk for now." Rey says, smiling. 

"That's the spirit." You say, dancing the night away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You arrived in Saint Martin a week later, you and the girls couldn't wait to get off and stretch the legs. You get dressed in a casual sundress, flipflops, and sun hat. You are all going into the market to shop soon, so; you eat breakfast with them on the deck, soaking in the Caribbean sun already. 

"I'm ready to get off this boat," Rey says. 

"Couldn't agree more." F/N says. You all finish your breakfast and make your way down to the market place. It had so many people there already, which excited you. You shop for a good hour and a half, you all decide to go to the local bar and order a round of drinks. After that, you choose to do more shopping again. You shopped for what felt like forever when you get back on the yacht. 

"Enjoy today, Y/N?" Ron asks, and you nod. 

"Of course, I did." You say, smiling. 

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." He says. 

"Ok, I'm going to shower and take a nap." You say, heading to your room. You shower, change into pjs and fall asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up an hour later and get ready for dinner, changing into denim shorts and a black v neck t-shirt, brushing the knots out of your hair and head back upstairs. 

"I'm starving," Phasma says. 

"You and me both sister." You say, giggling. You all sit down and enjoy a dinner under the stars. 

"We should go clubbing tonight," Rey says and F/N squeals. 

"OMG, yes!" She says. She is squealing again. 

"Sounds like fun." You say 

"I'm not a clubbing person," Phasma says. 

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun," Rey says, smiling at her. Phasma was about to protest when Rey gave her the puppy dog eyes. You giggle softly and watch Phasma cave into the eyes. 

"Alright, alright, I'll go." She says. Rey squealed, and you couldn't help but giggle. Tonight should be fun. Let's hope we don't get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?


	4. The night out

After dinner, you head to your room to get ready. You change into a pink sparkly shirt and black shorts with black gladiator shoes that go up to your knees. You straighten your hair and put a pair of earrings on. You grab your phone and head up to the top deck to meet with the girls. Soon they all arrived, and you headed off to the local bar that you just were at mere hours ago. You all sit down and order round after round; soon, everyone was a bit drunk. You all move to the dance floor to sober up a little by dancing with each other. You were having a blast since you were with your friends. You head to the bar to rest your feet and order a glass of water. You sip it and watch the people on the dance floor grinding on each other, and you couldn't help but chuckle a little. The number of people amused you very much as you never knew the reason as to why people do that. 

"Having fun?" The bartender asked. You smile at him and nod. 

"Yes, I am. I'm getting married soon, and I'm enjoying these last two weeks of freedom." You say, giggling a little. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asks. You didn't want to give the bartender too much information as this marriage was anything but ideal for either person involved. 

"Just a guy back home." You say. 

"I see well, congratulations on your engagement." He says and hands you a glass of wine. 

"On the house." He says, smiling. You nod in gratitude and sip it. Soon you see Rey and Phasma walking over to you, leaving your best friend to dance with a guy on the dance floor. 

"You ok, Y/N?" Rey asks 

"I'm ok I promise." You say, sipping your wine. You look around and see a man staring at you. He was rather tall, tan, well built. He had a beard that suited his face and dark brunette hair. He is sipping his drink, and you can't tell. He was quite handsome, but you knew that your heart belongs to your future husband, Armitage Hux, and you didn't plan on cheating, not now or in the future. He makes his way over to you, but you don't notice because you were talking to Rey and Phasma. 

"Excuse me, but what is a beauty like yourself doing in a place like this?" He asks, smiling his rather perfect teeth. 

"Celebrating an engagement." You say, hoping he will get the hint. He didn't because he was still standing next to you. 

"Oh, but I don't see an engagement ring." He says, which ticked you off for some reason. 

"So? What if I didn't want to lose it, so I'm not wearing it?" You snap, which he stepped back a little. 

"You love the guy?" He asks, and you roll your eyes. 

"He hasn't given me a reason not to." You say, which was true. Even though you never really had a conversation with Hux, he hasn't given you a reason not to like him. Yes, you want him. And yes, you like him. You have heard the stories, the rumors of his coldness, of his ruthlessness. But you believe that there is good in everyone, even someone as ruthless or cold as Hux. 

"Well, maybe I can show you a good time." He says, rubbing your arm. You give him a look, which he brushed off because he shrugged. 

"How about no." You say and pay the tab at the bar. You were about to walk away when you felt him grab your upper arm. You turn to him, glaring. 

"Don't be like that." He says, pulling you closer to him. 

"She said no, you creep," Phasma says. 

"So back off," Rey says. 

"You heard them, buddy. Back off." The bartender says. He let go of your arm and left mumbling under his breath after he left, you felt yourself shaking a little. 

"Come on, Y/N, let's go get F/N and head back," Rey says, and you nod. Phasma grabs F/N, and you all head back to the boat. You head straight to your room, not wanting anyone to ask you if you're ok. You get to your place and change into some pj's. You hear a knock on the door and see Rey opening it. 

"You sure you're ok?" She asks, walking in and closing the door behind her. 

"Yeah, shaken up, up ok." You say. 

"You can talk to any of us. You know that, right?" She asks. 

"Of course, I do, Rey." You say. 

"Just making sure." She says.

"I appreciate it." You say. 

"How does it feel to be getting married so soon?" She asks. 

"It's terrifying. I don't want to be a bad wife to Armitage. I want to be the perfect wife for him. I'm sure he doesn't want this marriage, but neither do I, but we both have a part to play. We need this alliance to make sure that the war doesn't go on any longer than it needs to. Papa somehow got them to stop fighting to have that meeting. There's no point in fighting this alliance because it's no use." You say. 

"I know this Y/N, but this marriage is to someone horrible and ruthless like his father. I don't want you to get hurt by him; he is less of an ideal match for someone sweet as you." Rey says.

"I know he is the less ideal match for me, but there is nothing I can do. The marriage is happening; the invitations have been sent to everyone of importance to attend. Everything has been put into place to go smoothly." You say. 

"Y/N, you know what I'm trying to say." She says. 

"Yes, I do, Rey. But me fighting this will only make things worse for everyone that I love. I can't let that happen." You say. 

"So you rather sacrifice your happiness for the greater good?" She asks. 

"Yes, I intend to do that, then let these men slaughter each other even more." You say. 

"I don't know how you're so calm and excepting of all this." She says. 

"Me neither." You say. 

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Y/N." She says. 

"Goodnight, Rey." You say. She left the room, and you shut off your lights. Letting sleep consume you.


	5. Wedding Day

Today was the day. The day you were getting married to Armitage Hux. You were nervous, to say the least, you wanted today to be perfect. You woke up by the sound of knocking at your door. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, sitting up. The sound of the door opening made you look up and see your mother walking in. 

“Good morning Y/N, it’s the big day.” She chirps, opening the curtains to let the Miami sun spill into the room. You smiled, seeing that the sun is out made you very happy. 

“Good morning, mama.” You say, stretching. 

“Lucy has made you breakfast, so it’s downstairs on the table.” Your mother says. Lucy has been the family cook since you could remember, and she became your second grandmother. You loved her to pieces and will miss her when you move in with Hux. You get out of bed and walk downstairs, seeing Poe and Finn talking to each other. You smile at them and walk over, seeing them smile at each other made your heart warm. 

“Hey, Y/N, ready for the big day?” Finn asks you. 

“Yeah, but I’m nervous.” You say. 

“That’s normal; you’ll be fine,” Poe says. He was very right because you will be fine. 

“Y/N breakfast,” Lucy calls from the kitchen. You say see you later to Poe and Finn and walk to the kitchen. You sit down on the island and see pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the plate. You smile and start eating your pancakes. 

“Y/N, eat up,” Lucy says. You giggle and smile at her. 

“I am eating nana.” You say. 

“Good. Your mama showed me a picture of the guy you are marrying. He is quite handsome, but he looks so serious. If I were your age again, I would marry him in a heartbeat. He is also quite rich, which is a plus.” She says, and you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Nana, stop.” You say, giggling more. 

“What? It’s true. I would fuck him too.” She says. 

“Nana!” You say, widening your eyes. She laughed at your expression and patted your shoulder with her hand. 

“Don’t worry; I’m just teasing. Eat up. You don’t want your food to get cold.” She says, and you finish your breakfast. Soon Rey, Phasma, and F/N arrived to help you get ready. You went up to your room and took a shower. Your mom walked in with champagne glasses when you put your white silk robe on that says the bride on the back of it and put your hair up in a towel. Rey, Phasma, and F/N were wearing black silk robes with the bridesmaids on the back of them. You each grab a glass of champagne, smiling as your mom joined in on the party. 

“To Y/N may this marriage bring peace between our families but also bring you health and happiness along the way,” Phasma says, raising her glass. You all raised your glasses and clinked them. 

“I think we should listen to music while we get ready,” Rey says, turning on your Bluetooth speaker that was in your room. She played a playlist she made from it, and you all got ready. You had you h/l h/c hair in a half up half down style with curls at the ends of your hair. You wanted to do an innocent yet sexy makeup look, so Rey helped you with that. You had recently gotten into makeup, so you were excited to do your own with Rey’s help, of course. Your mom teased up, seeing you with your hair and makeup done. 

“Mama, don’t cry.” You say, smiling. She waved you off, sniffling, and smiled. 

“My baby girl is getting married today. I have to cry; that’s what moms do on wedding days.” She says, laughing a little. You all laughed, and you stood up, grabbing your jewelry. You kept the jewelry simple; you didn’t want to be too flashy. You had a simple diamond necklace on with matching earrings. You put on your diamond-covered tiara, and you looked at yourself in the mirror. 

“You nervous?” Rey asks. 

“Yeah, I’m nervous.” You say 

“It’s all normal. I was so nervous about marrying your father. I felt like I was going to throw up.” Your mom says. 

“Just glad I’m not the only bride who got nervous on her wedding day.” You say. 

“Every bride does.” She says, and you nod. 

“Dress time.” You say, smiling. Your mom got the dress from your closet and placed it on the bed. Your grandmother walked into your room just in time for you to put on your clothing. Three generations of woman in one room and that overwhelmed you with joy. You felt tears prick your eyes and sniffle. 

“You ok, Y/N?” F/N asks. 

“I’m fine, just never thought grandma would see me get married.” You say, and your grandma smiled. 

“We are all here for you.” She says, smiling. 

“Mama, grandma, will you help me into m dress?” You ask, and they nod, smiling. Your grandma picked up the dress from the bed while your mother walked over and placed it over your head. You slip into your clothing, and it still fits like a glove. Your mom zipped up the back while your grandma smoothed out the dress. Rey grabs your shoes and places them on the floor. You held both your mom and grandma’s hands as you step into them. At this moment, you felt like a bride. You looked at the girls, and they were all dressed and ready to go. When they saw you, they gasped, which made you blush. 

“You look so beautiful,” Rey says. 

“Armitage won’t know what hit him,” Phasma says, which made you giggle. 

“You look like a princess.” F/N says. 

“Now, you look like a bride.” Your mom says. 

“Stunning.” Your grandma says. 

“Let’s go downstairs.” Your mom says. You all leave the room and head down the stairs. You just hoped this would be the perfect day.


	6. The Ceremony

You make your way down the staircase, seeing your father, Poe, and Finn standing at the foot of it. Your father's eyes widen in surprise, and you let out a little giggle. 

"Y/N, you look gorgeous." Your father says, which caused you to blush. 

"Thank you, papa." You say, smiling at him. Soon your heels meet the marble floor, and you twirled around for the three of them. You saw their eyes light up and smile very wide.

"Y/N, you look stunning," Finn says. You smile at him and see Poe holding his hand. You raised an eyebrow smiling, and they both blushed.

"So, Finn finally asked you out." You say, smiling wide. Finn nods, and Poe blushes. You smile because they make quite the handsome couple. 

"Leia, Han, and Kylo will meet us at the church." Your mother says. You give a small nod. 

"Will Uncle Lando be there?" You ask. 

"Of course, Uncle Lando will be there." Your father says. Lando wasn't your blood uncle, but he became an uncle to you none the less. You look at everyone and smile. 

"Shall we head to the yacht club?" You ask. 

"We shall. The limo is here anyway." Your father says, and everyone left the house in high hast. You grow more and more nervous as you get closer to one of the limos. There are two. One for your mother, father, and grandmother while the other one is for you and the girls. Finn will stay with you while Poe stays with your parents.

"You got this," Finn says. 

"I know just need to get over my nerves." You say. 

"Finn is right, Y/N, you got this," Rey says, smiling. Rey and Finn are excellent friends considering she's over all the time, and so is Finn because it's his job. All your friends get along excellent, which pleases you. Soon the limo started moving, and Rey hands you a deodorant. You raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You didn't put it on." She says, and you mentally facepalm. 

"You're a lifesaver, Rey." You say, putting the deodorant on. 

"I try to be." She says, smiling. Soon the yacht club came into view, and your anxiety spiked. You felt like you were going to be sick, and your hands started to shake. You felt a hand on yours, and you see Finn looking at you, giving you a reassuring smile. You nod, he got out and helped you out with your dress. You could see all the cars that were in the parking lot, and you gulped. You saw your father out of the corner of your eye, he looked like he was looking for someone, but you didn't know who or bothered to ask. Finn takes this time to go over to Poe, and they were speaking rather low. Your father walked over to the two of them and gave them orders? You couldn't tell because they were talking rather quick and quiet, like something that wasn't supposed to happen happened. 

"Come on, let's head inside." Your mother says. The girls and your grandmother walk inside but you stayed outside for some time. You were trying to figure out what the three of them were talking about. 

"Y/N." Your mother called and you picked up your dress, walking up the stairs. She held her hand out in which you took it, heading inside with them. Your mother was quiet, which concerned you. It's interesting because your mother is rarely smooth. 

"Mama, what's wrong?" You ask. She shook her head and smiled. 

"Nothing to worry about, honey." She says. You and the girls went to one of the many back rooms of the club. You walked in and saw chocolate-covered strawberries and champagne. The weather was perfect. Seventy-five degrees with no humidity and the sun was out with no clouds in the sky. This day couldn't get any more perfect. You make your way over to the chocolate covered strawberries and picked on up. You took a bite, and it was delicious. You giggle softly to yourself and finish the fruit. 

"It's almost time." Your mother said an hour later. You were beyond terrified now, and your hands were shaky. You took a deep breath to try and settle your nerves. Your mother guided you towards the room in which the ceremony was going to happen. The girls lined up in front of you, and you were surprised not to see groomsmen for Hux. You thought he at least had some friends. The music started playing, and the doors opened, your mother pushed you into the other hallway, so you get your special moment. Soon your mother beckoned to you over, and you walked ever so regal and elegant. Your father met you at the threshold, and you looped your arm around his. 

"Nervous?" He asks 

"Yeah, I am. Don't let me fall." You say. 

"I would never." He says, and the two of you started walking. Everyone stood up, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. Every vital family was here, and that made you more nervous than before. You finally looked up and saw Hux standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you. You felt a calmness wash over you, seeing him. He did look quite handsome in the suit he was wearing. You passed by Kylo, and he gave you a small smile. You smiled back and turned back to face Hux. His face was stiff as a board, not moving an inch. His eyes looked dull like he wasn't happy to be here and getting married. As you walk closer to him, you see that he was eyeing you, seeing how you looked in your dress. Hux wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he thought you looked stunning. You and your father stopped at the end of the aisle. He kissed your cheek and offered your hand to Hux, which he took. 

"Take good care of my daughter son; she's the best thing that has happened to me besides marrying her mother." Your father says. 

"Of course, Mr. Leatherwood, I will treat her well," Hux says, giving your hand a light squeeze. You smile at him and take your places before the priest. You looked at Hux in the eyes, and he did the same, perhaps seeing a small smile on his lips. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Y/N Leatherwood and Armitage Hux. If any person can show just cause why they may not be together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest says, and the room was silent. 

"Repeat after me, I, Armitage Hux." The priest began. 

"I, Armitage Hux." He says. 

"Take you Y/N Leatherwood to be my wife." The priest continued. 

"Take you Y/N Leatherwood to be my wife." He repeats. 

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The priest continued 

"To have and to hold from this day forward." He repeats. 

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest finishes. 

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He finished. 

"Now repeat after me, I, Y/N Leatherwood." The priest began. 

"I Y/N Leatherwood." You say.

"Take you, Armitage Hux, to be my husband." The priest continued. 

"Take you, Armitage Hux, to be my husband." You say, calm as ever now. 

"To have and to hold from this day forward." The priest continued

"To have and to hold from this day forward." You say. 

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest finishes. 

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." You finished. You see a smile form on Hux's lips, and you smiled back at him. 

"The rings please." The priests say. The ring bearer, Tommy, brought the rings over to the priest. You took Hux's gold wedding ring while Hux took your white gold with diamonds on the top wedding band. 

"Now repeat after me. I Armitage give you Y/N this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." The priest says. 

"I Armitage give you Y/N this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said and slipped your wedding band onto your finger. 

"Now repeat after me. I Y/N give you Armitage this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." The priest says. 

"I Y/N give you Armitage this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." You say, slipping the wedding band on his finger. 

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says. Hux cupped your face with his hand and leaned down and kissed you. His lips felt soft on yours, feeling a smile form on your lips as you kissed him back. He wasn't that bad of a kisser. The music started playing, and everyone was clapping and cheering for you two mostly because today made it clear that the war between our families is over.


	7. The reception

Soon you and Hux arrive in a small room, you both have to wait for your mother to come in. She will get the both of you when its time to announce the arrival for the first time as husband and wife. You look out at the view from the window, seeing all the yachts that were docked in the marina. You heard footsteps approaching from behind, and you turned to see Hux walking up to you. 

"So, we are married Y/N." He says, and you nod.

"Yes, we are Hux." You say. 

"Call me Armitage; since we are married, call me by my first name." He says, and you nod in response. 

"Of course, Armitage." You say. You were nervous around him. He was quite handsome, and he was your husband. What will marriage be like with him? Will it be easy or hard? 

"Someone crashed the wedding." He says, and you look at him. Who in their right mind would do that?

"Who did?" You ask. He opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened, revealing your mother. 

"Time to party, you two." She says, smiling. You nod, and Armitage offers you his arm. You take it, and you both walk out of the room. You both were silent following your mother. You wanted to know who crashed the wedding, you wished your mother walked in five minutes later then she did so you would know. 

"Jabba the Hutt crashed the wedding," Armitage whispered. You look at him in shock, and he puts a hand on yours. 

"It's all taken care of. Don't worry, Y/N." He says, and you nod. You make your way to the banquet hall and stop. Your mother walked in and notified the DJ. 

"I now would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Armitage Hux, ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ shouted into his mic. When the doors opened, you put a smile on your face and look to Armitage, who was also smiling? You both walked in, and everyone was cheering. You scanned the room and saw all your high school friends in the room, you see Kylo and Rey smiling at you, but Kylo looked at Armitage with hatred in his eyes. You brushed it off because no one could ruin this day, not even Jabba the Hutt and his men. 

"And now for the first dance as husband and wife." The DJ says playing My Sweet Eternal Love by Helen Feng

"Don't let me fall." You say. He smiles and pulls you close to him, so your bodies are touching. 

"I won't let you, dear." He says, and you both start swaying together to the music. You look into his eyes, and he does the same thing. 

"I'm nervous about this marriage Armitage." You say. 

"I am too, so your not alone." He says, and your smile. 

"What will happen tonight?" You ask, nervous about his answer. 

"Well, we do have to consummate the marriage, but if you're not comfortable, we can do it another night." He says. You breathe out in relief when he says this. You want it to be perfect, but you were really nervous since you are a virgin. 

"I am nervous about that." You say, and he nods. 

"I understand. My father, on the other hand, doesn't." He says with an eye roll, but you only notice it. 

"I've heard stories about your father." You say.

"You and everyone else, my dear." He says, and you nod. 

"I just hope I'm a good wife to you, Armitage." You say.

"And I hope I'm a good husband to you, Y/N." He says as the song concludes. Everyone clapped, and you both walk to the head table in the banquet hall. You sit down when he pulled out the chair for you. 

"Thank you, Armitage." You say. He sits down next to you. You could see Brendol eyeing you, and you knew that he was trying to see if you were the right 'fit' for Armitage to marry. But he did have little say in protest because the war cost him much in not just money but also men. 

"You're welcome, Y/N." He says, sipping his wine after he settles into his seat. You eye the room, scanning to see if anyone who wasn't supposed to be there, is actually here. Armitage must have noticed because he grabbed your hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. You look over at him a smile, a small, thankful smile. 

"Sorry." You say, feeling bad for ruining the day with your nerves. 

"It's ok dear, no need to fret over such things. This place has too many guns to not outnumber Jabba the Hutt and his men. We are safe here, I promise." He says 

"You're right, I'm silly." You say. 

"Which is understandable." He says. You nod as the dinner was being served to the tables. Once your plate was put in front of you, you began to slowly eat. You sip your wine as you see your father walking over to Poe. You are confused because you thought that the problem was taken care of. Poe then walks over to Finn and whispers harshly into his ear. 

"What is going on?" You ask. 

"I have no idea." He says. You nod and continue to observe them. They would talk and look at you and then go back to talking to each other. You see Finn walk over to you and lean down so he can speak quietly. 

"Jabba is outside with his men. He's pissed he wasn't invited and now wants to hurt you to show an example." Finn says. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Armitage stiffen. 

"Take me to him." You say. Both Armitage and Finn look at you like your insane. Maybe you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger for you fellow Hux hoes/sluts


	8. The reception continues

You stand up, wondering what Jabba the Hutt could possibly want from you, the daughter of F/N Leatherwood. You assume it has something to do with the fact that he wasn’t invited to this wedding. You walk out of the room with Hux and Finn in tow, along with Truden and Kuruk, Kylo insists that you take with them with you. You walk outside and see Boba Fett standing alongside Jabba. You narrowed your eyes, seeing the number of guns aiming at you, and you sigh. 

“What can I help you with Jabba?” You ask, keeping calm. 

“Why was I not invited to this wedding, Ms. Leatherwood.” He says, 

“That’s Mrs. Hux to you, Jabba.” Hux sneered at the fat, old man before you. 

“Whatever her name is, I don’t care.” He says, 

“Well, you should Jabba, as I’m not just the most influential woman in the mob world now, but also the most powerful.” You say, keeping your calm demeanor. 

“A woman has no power in the world; we run Y/N.” He sneered. You smirk, knowing he would deny this truth. You look to your husband, who had a cold look in his eyes looking at Jabba and his men. 

“Maybe we should teach her a lesson Jabba, for she is defiant.” Boba Fett says. 

“Maybe we should teach you, Boba, that crashing a wedding is in poor taste and downright rude.” You say. You knew that if he did try anything, the Knights would swoop into action to defend you. You see that Boba had his gun pointed directly to your heart.

“You really think you can kill me without starting another war?” You ask him. He stays silent and stares you down. 

“I will take my chances.” He says, 

“Boba, don’t they have too many men,” Jabba says. 

“Smart move Jabba, you will leave and ruin this day no longer.” You say. He grunted and gave you a nod. All of his men put their guns down and head to their cars. You watch all of them with a straight face, you want them to know that they can’t mess up your day. You don’t dare give him that satisfaction. 

“Time to go back inside, gentlemen.” You say. You head inside and walk back to the room. Truden and Kuruk made their way back to Kylo after giving your hand a squeeze. You walk back to your table and sit down. Armitage walks over to his father and whispers something in his ear. Brendol looks less than pleased at whatever he told him. He walks back to the table and sits down next to you. You smile at him and reach your hand over to him and hold his hand. He gives your hand a soft squeeze, which you like a lot. 

“Armitage.” You say

“Hmm?” He says, 

“Did I do good with Jabba and his men?” You ask, wanting the opinion of your husband known. 

“Yes, you did, my dear. Yes, you did.” He says with a small smile. You nod and look at everyone in the room. They were all happy, dancing with each other, drinking, eating, singing way off-key. You want nothing more, but for your guests to have fun, this is something you want them to remember leaving tonight. How much they had fun with each other, and that makes your heart feel warm. You see Kylo walking up to your table, and you smile at him. 

“May I steal my cousin and dance with her?” He asks Hux. He nods and kisses your hand. You stand up and walk over to Kylo. He offers you his arm, which you take and step onto the dance floor. You start dancing to the music, smiling, laughing, forgetting what just happened moments ago like it was already a distant memory. Soon Rey joined the two of you, and you have fun dancing with them. You pick up the skirt of your dress and dance like no one is watching. You were swaying your hips to the beat, little did you know that Hux was watching you dance. He likes seeing you let loose and have fun, it gives you the appearance of a carefree individual. Soon it was time to leave for the hotel and leave for your honeymoon. You were nervous for tonight, not because you were going to have sex, you and Armitage agreed to wait to have sex together. 

“Ready, my dear?” He asks, 

“Yes, I am.” You say with a smile. He takes your hand and makes your way outside. You see Brendol watching the both of you as you walk. He seems to be eyeing Armitage more than you but, you know that Brendol is waiting for you to mess up. You knew of his father’s reputation, considering how cold and menacing he is with his kills. You hope that he won’t try something, but you knew he wasn’t that stupid. You make your way outside, and everyone is lined up in two lines on each side of the carpet. They hold sparklers in their hands high in the air, you look at him, and he smiles. You both walk through the two lines, heading to the limo that is waiting for the both of you. He opens the door for you, and you slip in, taking the farthest seat towards the window. He enters the limo and closes the door behind him, turning towards you. 

“I think it’s time we officially kiss without being told to. What about you?” He asks, and you nod.

“I couldn’t agree more, Armitage.” You say, smiling. He leans in and kisses you softly. You kiss back, liking the sensation of his lips on yours. He pulls you closer to him without breaking the kiss, deepening it. You heard a noise escape your lips, and his smirk could be felt on your lips. You blush slightly red when you pull away, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or not by the noise that escaped your lips. 

“No need to be embarrassed.” He says, and you nod. He holds you close to him, and you relax, closing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a week but I hope you enjoyed chapter 8.


	9. First night of marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day my lovely readers. Here is chapter 9 for you all. Hope you love it.

After a while, in the limo, you arrive at the hotel. Armitage gets out first, and like the gentlemen he is, he helped you out. When you step out of the limo, you are greeted by the bellhop. He takes your bags out from the trunk. Hux looped his arm around yours and head inside to check-in. You look around the grand lobby you just entered. There was a chandelier hanging high from the ceiling, gold detailing was on the walls, and Armitage took care of checking in. Soon he walks back to you with a smile on his face. 

“The room is ready for us.” He says, and you nod. 

“Lead the way.” You say. He takes your head and leads you to the elevators and presses the up button. You wait with him and the bellhop behind you, you enter the elevator, and he hits the floor to the presidential suite. You look at Armitage for a brief moment, wondering why he would spend so much money on a person he barely knows. 

“We’re here for a week before we go to Greece for three weeks.” He says, and you look at him not just in awe but also in shock. 

“Why are you spending this much money on me? You barely know.” You say, and he chuckles slightly. 

“Well we are married now, I want to treat you like the queen you are.” He says, and you blush slightly red. Hearing him say that, the word rolling off his tongue and leaving his lips made you feel butterflies in your stomach. Soon the elevator stopped on the 29th floor, and it opened to one of the most beautiful rooms you have ever seen, let alone been in. You and he walk into your room since it was dark out the bellhop set your bags down and left the room, so you were alone. You look around the room, taking in what you see and liking it very much. You turn and see a king-sized bed, two chairs with a table in the middle next to the bed. You were tired, your feet were killing you, and the lingerie corset your mom made you wear was restricting your breathing. 

“Let me help you out of that dress.” He says, and you nod, allowing him. He unzips your dress to reveal the white lace corset your mom made you wear. You slip out of your dress and are wearing matching lace panties. You grow self-conscious and cover yourself with your arms because of the sudden exposure in front of your husband. He smiles a soft smile at you and moves your arms slowly, not wanting to scare you. 

“Do we have to have sex tonight?” You ask slightly, scared for his answer. You know you both have agreed not to, but you want to see if he changed his mind.

“No, we don’t. Like we agreed before, we won’t have sex until you’re ready. Are you not comfortable with what you’re wearing right now?” He asks, sweetly. 

“Yes, I am...I don’t want to disappoint you.” You say.

“You won’t disappoint me. I want you to be comfortable around me. No one can harm you, look at you the wrong way, lay their hands on you without me finding out. You are safe; I want you to be comfortable, not tense.” He says, cupping your face with his hands. 

“You’re too kind to me.” You say, and he smiles. 

“Only kind to you, my dear.” He says, and it was your turn to smile. You soon change into pajama shorts and a tank top, feeling free and can also finally breathe properly. You turn to face Armitage, and he was shirtless. You blush slightly red and turn back around before he saw you, little did you know, he saw you looking and smirked once you stopped watching. Soon you hear a knock at the door, wondering who could possibly be coming to your room. Armitage walked to the door and opened it, revealing a maid who pushes a food cart into the room. He dismisses the maid and motions for you to walk over to him. You walk over to him, seeing him pouring two glasses of champagne. 

“Here you go.” He says, handing you the glass. You take it and look at the cart. You see chocolate-covered strawberries, butter cookies, cheese and crackers, and regular strawberries. 

“To us and to a long period of peace between our families.” You say, raising your glass. He raises his, smiling. 

“To us.” He says. You both clink your glasses and take a sip. You reach for one of the chocolate-covered strawberries, as they are your favorite. You take a bite of it and smile, you hear some music started to play. Hux puts down his glass and holds his hand out. 

“May I have this dance, my lady?” He asks. You smile, set your glass down, and take his hand. He pulls you close to him, wrapping his arm around your waste. You lay your head on his chest, closing your eyes. You sway to the music, enjoying his company but also the calmness of the room. 

“You handled Jabba very well. I’m proud of you.” He says. You look up at him and smile. 

“I wouldn’t let him ruin our wedding day. He was stupid to show up in the first place.” You say. He nods in agreement because it was true, Jabba showing up uninvited, looks bad on his part. He could easily declare war because he showed his face, but you didn’t want another war, not after peacefully ending the conflict between the families. 

“I’m still very proud of you, my dear.” He says, spinning you around. You smile and let out a giggle, soon though the song ends. You make your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth, you didn’t realize Hux following you until you looked into the mirror, you look at him confused. 

“What’s up?” You ask. He spins you around and kisses you rather profoundly. You close your eyes and kiss him back, loving the feeling of his lips on yours. He picks you up without breaking the kiss and kisses you even more profoundly, placing you on the counter. A moan escapes your lips, and you both part for air. You are both breathing fairly heavy and smile at each other, 

“If you’re gonna kiss me like that all the time, I’m gonna be fairly happy.” You say, giggling. He smiles and holds your waist. 

“Seeing you in such sexy clothes will make me kiss you like that.” He says, chuckling. 

“Well, maybe I should wear sexy clothes more often.” You say. 

“I will let you continue what you were doing.” He says, leaving the bathroom. You brush your teeth and wash the leftover makeup off your face. You walk out of the bathroom and see Hux lying in bed. You crawl into bed next to him, feeling exhausted from today’s events. He pulls you closer to him, and your smile appears on your lips. 

“Today was fun but exhausting.” You say, laying your head on his chest.

“It was. Rest.” He says. You close your eyes and immediately fall asleep.


	10. Hotel Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter for you all lovely readers!

The next morning you wake up to a knock at the door. You groan, not wanting to get up, so Armitage got up out of bed and opened the door. You hear him thank the person at the door and it closes behind him. You turn to face him and see a breakfast tray in his hands. You smile a sleepy smile and sit up, wanting some breakfast in your system before you do whatever it is you’re doing today with him. He smiles and sets it on the bed on your lap, joining you again soon after. You eat some toast and fruit, not wanting to eat a substantial breakfast. 

“So today, I think we will spend it by the pool.” He says, smiling. 

“I like that idea a lot.” You say, smiling back. Soon you both finish your breakfast and start getting ready for the day. You brush your hair and teeth, humming as you do so. You change into a navy blue bikini and walk out of the bathroom. You didn’t realize it, but Hux stopped getting dressed and stared at you. He admired how sexy you look in that bikini of yours, he would have his way with you, but he knows you don’t want to have sex yet. He doesn’t want you to feel pressure to sleep with him this early into your marriage, so he lets that thought leave his head once it popped in. He put his shirt on and flip flops while you put your cover-up and flip flops on. You grab your sunglasses, sunscreen, book, phone, and headphones as you wait for Armitage to finish getting ready. 

“Ready love?” He asks. You nod, smiling at him. He smiles back, takes your hand, and walks out of the room with you. You both head down to the pool, in comfortable silence. Once you reached the pool, the warm Miami air hit you, and you smiled. 

“We have a cabana for us.” He says, heading in that direction while holding your hand still. You follow next to him, looking around the pool area. He sits down and pulls you onto his lap. You let out a giggle and sit down, loving the fact that his arm is around your waist. 

“So, I thought we would go out to dinner tonight.” He says while rubbing his thumb against your hip. You smile and lean into him, wanting to be even closer to him if that’s even possible. 

“Where would we go, my love?” You ask. 

“I have an idea, but I’m not telling you.” He says, 

“A surprise already? My my my Armitage, aren’t we sneaky.” You say, giggling. 

“A surprise for my beautiful wife.” He says, smiling. You blush at his compliment and smile. You kiss his cheek and get off his lap, taking your cover-up off. You had him the sunscreen, and he took it. 

“Do it for my love?” You ask. He nods and puts on your sunscreen. You smile and walk to the pool once he finished. You get in and smile at how refreshing it is. You close your eyes and begin to float. You feel nice and relaxed, more relaxed than the day before when Jabba decided to reel his ugly head around at your wedding. You float like that for a while, taking in the peacefulness of the pool. 

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Hux asks. 

“Yes, I am.” You say, smiling. 

“Good.” He says, smiling back. Soon lunch came around, and you both ordered from the menu. You get a (your choice of food) with (your choice of drink). He orders a steak with wine. After lunch, you both decide to head back to your room and take a nap. He sets the alarm on his phone, so you have time to get dressed for dinner. 

“I can’t wait for tonight.” You say, yawning a little.

“Neither can I.” He says, smiling. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him. You instantly fall asleep, feeling safe with him.


	11. Dinner together

You wake up to the sound of the alarm going off. You wake up with a groan and check the clock. You see that you have an hour and a half until you both go to dinner. So you decide to let him sleep and take a shower first. You carefully get out of the bed and head to the bathroom. You turned on the water and checked to make sure the water wasn't too hot and stepped in. You take a shower and step out, wrapping the towel around yourself. You walk out, seeing Armitage waking up with messy hair. You giggle and walk over to him. 

"Afternoon sleepy head." You say, giggling. He smiles and pulls you close to him.

"Afternoon, beautiful." He says, smiling. You kiss his cheek, and he smiles. 

"Go, shower love. I'll get ready for dinner." You say. 

"Ok, love." He says. He kisses your cheek and gets off of the bed. He heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. As he showers, you start to put on a bra and panties. You brush your hair and blow-dry it. You hear the water stop, signaling that his shower is done, he leaves the bathroom with a towel around his waist. You bite your lip, seeing him with a towel around his waist. He catches you, biting your lip, and he smirks, which makes you blush red. 

"Like what you see, my love?" He asks, still smirking. You nod, still blushing, and he chuckles, kissing your cheek. You smile and finish getting ready. You put on a simple black dress, matching black heels, and a diamond necklace. You do some light makeup, knowing that the Miami Heat will make you sweat. He dresses in a simple matching black suit and tie. You put on a diamond bracelet and your apple watch. You put on some perfume and make sure you smell good. Armitage puts on some cologne and his watch, looking at you once he finished getting ready. You were putting on earrings when you felt his hands on your waist. 

"You look beautiful." He says, and you blush. 

"Thank you. You look handsome." You say, and it was his turn to blush. 

"You ready?" He asks. You nod and grab your purse. He grabs your hand in his and heads out the door, heading to the elevator and go downstairs. You see a black car waiting for both of you. He opens the door for you and helps you inside the vehicle. Once inside, you buckle up and wait for him. He gets in the car, and the driver drives off to the restaurant. He holds your hand the whole car ride, sitting in peaceful silence. Soon you get to the restaurant, and he helps you out of the car. Once inside, you go to a private room, just for the two of you. He pulls out your chair, and you sit down. He sits across from you and smiles at you. The waiter comes with two glasses of wine for both of you. Once both wine glasses were set, Armitage picks up his glass to make a toast. 

"To both of us." He says. You raise your glass, smiling.

"To both of us." You say and sip it. The waiter comes back and takes your orders for food. He leaves, leaving you and Armitage alone again. 

"Are you happy?" He asks. 

"I am happy, too, love. Are you happy?" You ask. 

"I am happy." He says, and you smile at him. Soon your food arrives, and you both eat in silence. The food was terrific, and you enjoyed every bite. You finish your meal and smile at him since he also ends his meal at the same time. 

"That was delicious." You say, and he smiles. 

"Yes, it was." He says, sipping his wine. The waiter takes your plates away, leaving the room. 

"Armitage." You say. 

"Yes, Y/N?" He asks. 

"When will the next family meeting be?" You ask. 

"After our honeymoon. Both your parents and mine will want to see what progress we have made with each other." He says and you nod. 

"Do you think we will make a lot of progress between now and then?" You ask. 

"I think so. Do you?" He asks, looking at you. 

"I think so too." You say, smiling. He smiles back, placing his hand on the table, waiting for you to move your hand on top of his. You do so, liking the affection he is giving you. He gives your hand a light squeeze. You smile at him, knowing well that you are safe with him. The waiter came back with two slices of vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. You both eat your desserts and finish your glasses of wine. Soon you both left the restaurant and went for a nice moonlight walk on the beach. You take off your heels and hold his hand. He pulls you close to him, smelling his cologne on him, loving the scent. You both walk-in comfortable silence and start laughing at playful banter happening between the two of you. You inch closer to the water, and once you are close enough, you splash him with water, giggling. 

"Oh, really love?" He asks, smirking. You nod giggling more. 

"Oh, it's on." He says and you yelp, running away giggling. You hear him run after you; you quicken your steps and scream playfully, seeing him so close to catching you. He grabs you, and you squeeze in surprise. He spins you around, laughing. 

"I caught you!" He yells, laughing. You laugh with him and smile, feeling carefree, as if the worries of this marriage, this treaty fade away. He puts you down on the sand and holds your waist. 

"You caught me." You say, and he smiles. 

"Yes, I did catch you." He says, smiling. You both head back to the entrance of the beach and wait for the car to show you. You feel a breeze come up behind you, and you shiver a little. Armitage notices this and puts his suit jacket around your shoulders. You smile and see the car down the street. The car pulls up, and he helps you into the vehicle, soon joining you. The car drives back to the hotel, and you yawn a little, checking the time. It was close to midnight, and you wonder how the time flew by. The driver pulls up the hotel, and Armitage helps you out, heading upstairs once you get inside. You walk in and kick off your heels again, your feet screaming from the pain. He turns on the light and walks to the bed, with you in tow. 

"Can you help me out of my dress, love?" You ask, moving your hair out of the way. 

"Of course." He says and unzips your dress, kissing your shoulder and up your neck. You close your eyes and bite your lip. You let your dress drop to the floor, exposing your matching lingerie set. He pulls you closer to him, kissing your neck. He sits a sweet spot on your neck, and you let out a moan. He stops, but still holds you. 

"If you're still not ready, I won't be mad." He says, 

"I'm still not, I'm sorry." You say, feeling bad. 

"No need to apologize, like I said yesterday we won't have sex until you're ready." He says, and you nod, yawning again. 

"Let's get some sleep." He says softly, kissing your cheek. You smile and change into pjs. He gets in his pjs and lays in bed, waiting for you. You climb into bed shortly after and cuddle up next to him. He holds you close, turning off the light. 

"Sleep well, Armie." You say. He is taken aback, but you couldn't see it in the dark. Only his mother called him Armie, but he likes the sound of it coming from your lips. He makes a mental note to only allow you to call him that. A name that is exclusively reserved for you to say, a title alone you can call him in private. He holds you closer to him and kisses your temple. You close your eyes, smiling. 

"Sleep well, Y/N/N." He says, falling asleep himself. You soon fall asleep feeling safe, sleeping in the arms of your husband that you will grow to love and adore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait!


	12. The Trip to Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 12! I hope to update more this weekend and be on Chapter 16 before the start of next week. We shall see lol.

The week in the hotel went rather fast for your liking, but you look forward to going to Greece with your husband. You both needed to be at the airport soon, so you get dressed in simple black leggings, a black shirt, and a light jacket. You packed your backpack up with your electronics and other essential stuff, you pack a small makeup bag for your crossbody bag that you will have on your person. You zipped up your bags and put them by the door and wait for Armitage to finish getting his bags together. You help him back up his backpack and make sure you both have your passports. You hear your phone ring and look to see that your mother is calling, you answer with a smile.

"Hi, mama." You say. 

"How are you, dear?" She asks, and you smile. 

"I am a good mama. Armitage and I are heading to the airport soon to leave for Greece." You say. 

"On a first-name basis, I see Y/N." She says, and you can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Yes, we are mama." You say, smiling at him. He smiles back and kisses your cheek. 

"When you get back, the families are having a meeting to see the progress of the marriage. Also, how the peace between our families is going." She says, 

"Armitage told me, mama." You say.

"Good, Kylo and Rey will pick you both at the airport when you return to the states." She says. 

"Ok, mama." You say, and Armitage pointed at his watch, signaling you both need to leave now. 

"I have to go, mama. I will text you when we land." You say.

"Ok, honey. Safe travels." She says,

"Thanks, mama." You say. 

"Love you." She says, 

"Love you too." You say and hang up. 

"Ready to go, love?" He asks, and you nod.

"Yes, I'm ready." You say and put your bag across your frame and your backpack on your back. You double-check everything, making sure you weren't leaving anything behind. You both grab your suitcases and head for the elevator. You are very excited to see Greece with him, your husband. You both head down to the lobby and check out. You both headed out to the car and got in. The driver got out of the car and grabbed both suitcases, putting them in the trunk. Armitage helps you in, like the gentleman that he is, and gets in after you. Soon you both were off to the airport. You rechecked your phone and see messages from both Kylo, Rey, and F/N. 

Have fun in Greece Y/N -Rey 

Be safe, and don't let him hurt you-Kylo. 

Be safe and have fun! Take so many pictures to show us when you get back-F/N

You smile at your phone and reply to all of them. 

Thanks, Rey!

Kylo, he won't hurt me. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me. 

I will F/N! I'm so happy I'm bringing my good camera with me!

You look out the window and smile to yourself. Soon you both arrive at the airport and get out, checking in and putting your checked bags away. You both go through security relatively quickly, and you had over two hours to kill now. You sit down at the gate next to Armitage and put your backpack down. You want to get some snacks for the long plane ride and get drinks too. You stand up and grab your wallet from your bag.

"Want some food, love?" You ask. 

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you get back." He says, smiling. You smile and kiss his cheek. 

"Ok, I'll be back." You say and head to one of the stores that sell food in the terminal you are at. You get a sandwich, cookies, soda, water, candy, and chips. You head back to Armitage with two bags filled with stuff. He smiles at you as you sit back down next to him.

"Got all the essentials, love?" He asks, eyeing the two bags. Not in a judgemental way, but more in a curious way. 

"Yes, I did. I got a sandwich, cookies, soda, water, candy, and chips." You say, giggling. He smiles more and kisses your cheek. 

"Ok, my turn to get food." He says, standing up. He makes sure he has his wallet and phone with him. 

"Have fun." You say. 

"Call me if you think you need anything else." He says.

"Oh, can you get me one more big water bottle, please." You say,

"Of course. What brand?" He asks.

"Aquafina, please." You say. 

"Coming right up. I'll be back." He says and kisses your forehead, walking away. You sit comfortably waiting for him to return, munching on your sandwich. You go on Tumblr and look at some blogs and stumble upon a tag that seems unusual. You tilt your head and see the DD/LG tag and click on it, curious to see what it's about. You scroll through some posts and kind of like the idea and will look more into it later. You will talk to Armitage about it but at a later time. Soon he comes back with two bags for himself as well. You smile, and he sits down, handing you the water bottle he got you. 

"Thank you." You say, smiling and putting it away. You go back on Tumblr and look through more posts and get more and more intrigued. You start doing research to look more into this lifestyle while you wait. You research until he taps you on the shoulder, startling you a little. 

"What are you looking at, love?" He asks, having a curious tone in his voice. 

"Just doing some research, love." You say, blushing.

"On?" He asks. 

"Something I found on Tumblr." You say, hoping he would drop the subject. 

"What did you find?" He asks, and it was evident that he wasn't going to give this topic up until you answered him. 

"Umm, well, I found on Tumblr about a BDSM kind of relationship." You say, rubbing the back of your neck blushing.

"What kind of BDSM relationship?" He asks 

"Well, it's called DDLG or daddy dom little girl." You say, blushing red at this point. He looks at you with a blank expression, and you look away, embarrassed. 

"I didn't know you were into this type of thing." He says. 

"Either did I until now." You say, embarrassed still. 

"We can talk about it later since we need to get on the plane soon." He says, and you nod. 

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." You say, hoping you didn't. He smiles and kisses your cheek.

"You didn't love." He says. You sigh in relief and smile. 

"Good." You say. Soon your boarding group was called and headed to the first class cabin. You both settle into your seat and get ready for the flight. The plane was up in the air before you knew it and the trip started. You watch movies before they give you all dinner and fall asleep after that. You wake up for breakfast and eat it, getting excited to be in Greece soon. You and Armitage make small talk during breakfast about what you want to see while in Greece for three weeks. Soon the plane started to descend from the sky, you look out the window and see Greece. You smile like a little kid on Christmas morning. 

"Welcome to Greece, love." He says and the plane makes a soft landing. You can't wait to get off this plane and explore Greece with Armitage. You get all your stuff together and exit the plane, going through some customs and getting your bags before you could step outside. Once outside, you breathe in the air and smile, closing your eyes. 

"Ready for the next three weeks, love? He asks, after helping you in the car and heading to the hotel. 

"Yes, I'm ready love. I can't wait." You say, smiling. You get to the hotel and check-in. You were ready for the next three weeks, and you got really excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and yes I'm making him a Daddy Dom because why the hell not. That aspect of the story will become more in later chapters after the honeymoon and the meeting between the families.


	13. And so vacation begins

After you check-in, you head to your room that you will be staying in for the next week. This week you are in Mykonos, and then you head to Athens, and for the last week, you go to Santorini. You settle into your room and put the suitcases down on the bed and start to unpack. You pick out your outfits for the week and hang them in the closet, getting rather excited. Armitage smiles at your excitement and hangs up his clothes in the closet as well. You decide to take a shower and get out of your clothes, so you head to the bathroom and take a shower. After taking a shower, you wrap a towel around yourself and walk out of the bathroom. He walks past but kisses your cheek before he heads into the bathroom himself. You get dressed in blue jeans, shorts, a bra, and a white t-shirt. You do your hair and put on eyeliner and mascara, and put your sneakers on. Armitage got out of the shower and walked out with a towel around his waist. He got dressed and fixes his hair before walking over to you and kissing your cheek. 

"Ready to explore love?" He asks, and you nod.

"Yes, I'm ready." You say, smiling. You make your way to the door and wait for him with your camera around your neck. He makes his way to the door and smiles at you. 

"Maybe we should go to the beach tomorrow." He says,

"I like that idea." You say, making sure your camera's battery is full and ready for the day. He opens the door for you, and you walk out, with him closing the door behind him. He takes your hand and walks out of the hotel onto the street. You head down the road and start to take pictures. You get this perfect idea for a photo and smile. 

"Armitage stand in the middle of the street for me." You say, and he looks at you, confused. 

"Just do it silly. It's for a picture." You say, giggling. He smiles and stands in the middle of the street. You fix the camera's focus, so it was just on Armitage, and the background behind him is blurred. You smile and take the picture, looking at it after it's taken. 

"Is it a good picture?" He asks, and you smile at him.

"It makes you look very handsome, love." You say, blushing. He walks over to you, and you show him the picture. He smiles and kisses your cheek. 

"Lovely picture love." He says, smiling. You smile back, blushing. You both continue to walk down the road, holding each other's hands. You hear your stomach growl and look at Armitage. 

"Let's grab something to eat." He says and leads you to a cafe that was down the street. You both enter and order a pastry and a coffee each. You both sit down at the stools facing the street, watching the cars drive by and people with their families walking to who knows where. You sip your coffee and take a bite of your pastry. 

"This is really good." You say, looking at him.

"Yeah, it is delicious. I bet you taste even better." He says, smirking. You blush slightly red and retake a bite of your pastry. 

"Armitage I.." You say, flustered and a blushing mess. You wouldn't expect those words to come out of his mouth, but you did kind of like it. He kisses your cheek and holds you close to him. 

"I'm teasing love. But I bet you do taste delicious." He whispers. 

"I guess we will find out in the future." You say, and he smirks. 

"Can't wait." He says and kisses your neck. You felt yourself bite your lip and lean on him, letting him take control. He continues to kiss your neck and snakes his hand in between your legs. You let out a small squeal, and you feel the smirk against your neck. 

"You know, if we weren't waiting, I would take us back to our room and make you feel so good that you'll be shaking in pleasure." He whispers in your ear and kisses your cheek. You blush red again and squeal when he kisses your cheek. 

"Can't wait." You say. 

"Good." He says and sips his coffee, still holding you close to him. You finish yours and eat your pastry. He finishes his coffee and cake and waits for you, you finish your cake soon after and you both stand up. He holds your hand in his and leads you outside the cafe. The feeling of his hand in yours feels oddly natural, and you didn't want him to let you go. You wonder if he feels the same way as you do. You both walk until you reach some ruins that you decide to take pictures of. 

"Here, let me take some pictures of you." He says, taking your camera from around your neck. You nod, smiling, and head over to the ruins and start to do a pose. He takes several pictures of you while you do various poses. You giggle, having a lot of fun already. You take the camera from him and take some selfies together. You make some silly faces, and he follows suit. After a while, you look at all the pictures you took and kept your favorites. You both decide to head back since it will start to get dark soon. Once you step into your room, you see that the sunset has begun, and you run onto your balcony and start to take pictures of it. Little did you know that Armitage was leaning against the doorframe watching you. He knew then and there that you were the purest thing that has happened to him. He wants to protect you from the world that you and he are both from. At first, he hated the fact that he had to marry you, but it was the only way. Now he is thankful that he has married you, to a person who sees him for him, not for his money or the idea of having a mobster as a husband. 

"Armie, come enjoy the sunset with me." You say, smiling at him. He smiles and joins you on the balcony. 

"It truly is beautiful." He says. 

"Yeah, it is." You say. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He says, and you smile. 

"Softy." You say, and he chuckles.

"Only for you. Come on, let's get some dinner." He says, leading you inside. 

"Where are we going for dinner?" You ask. 

"Well, there is a restaurant in the hotel, so we don't have to go that far." He says, and you smile. 

"Sounds good." You say He leads you out the door and downstairs to the restaurant. He pulls your chair out, and you sit down. He sits across from you, and you both order food and drinks. Dinner was the same as the night before, chatting about different things and loving every minute of it. You both head up to the room after dinner, you are both tired from traveling and from today's events. After entering the room, you both change into pjs and climb into bed. He holds you close to him, and you close your eyes. 

"Sleep." He whispers, and you nod. You both fall asleep rather quickly in each other's arms.


	14. Last day of the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Chapter 15 is going to have a lot going on so it's gonna take me some time to write it out. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all like it!

You wake up to the sound of the phone ringing, you groan and rub your eyes. 

"Time to wake up, love." He says, and you nod, sitting up. You rub the sleep from your eyes and stretch. Your honeymoon is almost over, which saddens you, but you are going home to the states tomorrow. Today is your last beach day, and you have acquired a nice looking tan. You get dressed in your favorite bikini and cover-up, waiting for Armitage to get ready. 

"Ready for the last day?" He asks, and you nod sadly. 

"I don't want this to end, though." You say, and he kisses your forehead. 

"It's gonna be ok." He says, and you nod.

"Let's go. I want to enjoy the beach." You say, putting a smile on your face. 

"Ok, let's go." He says and grabs his sunglasses. You grab the beach bag and make sure you have everything you need. You put on your sunglasses and walk out of the room, with Armitage in tow. You both head down to the beach, holding each other's hands and set up your towels down. 

"Babe, can you put suntan lotion on me?" You ask, and he smiles.

"You don't have to ask love." He says and starts to put it on you. After some time, he finishes, and you do his. You both do this every time you go to the beach and help each other not get burnt to a crisp. Around lunchtime, you both order food from the bar and bring it to where your towels are. You both get chicken wraps and wash it down with a bottle of beer each. After you wait for a little time to pass, you both go for a swim in the water. 

"This was a nice honeymoon." You say, swimming around him.

"Yeah, it was. Greece is lovely." He says. 

"Couldn't agree more, Armie." You say and he smiles. You swim up to him and give him a sweet kiss. During your honeymoon, you both have grown quite close to one another. Armitage is a kind man once you get to know him, and he has told you that he will talk about his childhood when he's ready. You didn't push further because you have heard of the rumor that he was abused and still sometimes is by his father and stepmother. 

"We have to get up early tomorrow to catch the flight." He says, and you nod. 

"We should head back soon. We still have to get ready for dinner and pack up our things." You say.

"Yeah, we should. Let's leave in an hour." He says, and you smile at him. 

"Perfect." You say and swim around with him. Soon you both get out and dry off, getting ready to leave. You pack up your things and head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. You take a shower first, and Armitage follows after you do your hair. You dress up in a white sundress and put on gladiator sandals. You do your makeup so that it looks natural, and put on some lip gloss. Armitage gets dressed in a white dress sure and black dress pants with matching dress shoes. He puts on his watch and your favorite cologne of his. You put on some earrings and a necklace and put on the perfume that Armitage loves.

"Ready love?" He asks, and you nod. 

"Yes, I'm ready." You say and he offers you his hand. You grab your bag and take his hand, leaving the room with him. You walk down to the restaurant that is down the block from your hotel. He pulls out your chair and you sit down, smiling and being content with the setting arrangement. You look out at the water view and see that the sun is setting. You took a picture of it and posted it to your Instagram captioning "last sunset in Greece. You have been good to me, be back soon enough." He smiles and orders two glasses of wine for both of you. 

"You look beautiful tonight." He says, and you blush. 

"Thank you, Armitage. You look handsome yourself." You say, and he blushes this time. You giggle, and your glasses of wine arrive. You raise your drink, and Armitage did the same. 

"To us and our marriage. May we live happily with one another and provide the peace that is needed." You say. 

"To us and our marriage." He says and clinks your glasses together. You take a sip and smile, loving the moment you both had just shared. The waitress arrived and received your order for your food. 

"We should come back here." You say, and he nods. 

"Yeah, we should." He says. 

"I think my parents would love it here." You say, 

"I'm sure they will." He says and your food arrives. You both eat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. You sip your wine as you eat and smile at Armitage every so often. He would smile back at you and sip his wine, enjoying this time together. Dinner soon ends and he pays for dinner. You both stand up and go for a walk on the beach one last time. You both walk in silence and stand really close to one another, after the trek you both head back to your room to pack up your things. You pack up your suitcases and backpacks, making sure you aren't leaving anything behind. You changed into pjs and lay in bed, with Armitage climbing in after you. You both fall asleep instantly and sleep throughout the night. You wake up to the alarm going off and get ready to go to the airport. You pack up your last minute things and zip up the suitcases. You both head to the airport and check-in, check-in your luggage, and get to the gate. You get your drinks and your snacks for the plane ride and wait for your group to be called. 

"Home, we go." He says, and you nod. 

"Home, we go." You say. Your boarding group gets called and boards the plane. You both take your seats and get ready. The flight wasn't that bad, once you landed you went through customs and walked out seeing Kylo and Rey waiting for the both of you. You walk, well more like run, over to them and hug them both. 

"How was Greece?" Rey asks

"Amazing! I'll tell you all about it." You say. 

"Come on, we have to get you both ready for the dinner tonight." Kylo says, walking to the car already. You follow linking arms with Rey, to the car with Armitage following. You all pile in and head home, becoming nervous for tonight. Armitage senses your nervousness, and he gives your hand a light squeeze. You smile and calm down, ready for tonight.


	15. The families meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Here is Chapter 15 and just to warn you it's long.

When Kylo dropped you off at home, you went straight to your room to get ready and wash the airport off of yourself. After your shower, you put on comfortable clothes since you didn't need to get prepared for a few hours. You check the time and see that it is only three in the afternoon, so you take a nap before you get ready. After your rest, you did your hair and makeup. You hear a knock at your door and open it to see your dad, you smile and let him in.

"How was Greece with Armitage?" He asks as he sits on your bed. 

"It was an amazing honeymoon, papa. Greece is so beautiful, Armitage, and I have grown quite close." You say 

"That's amazing, sweetheart. Did you take a lot of pictures? Mama showed me the pictures you posted on Instagram, and they are gorgeous." He says, and you smile. 

"Thank you, papa. When do we leave?" You ask. 

"In an hour." He says, and you nod. 

"I must get ready then." You say, heading to your closet. 

"I will leave so you can. It's good to have you home." He says. 

"It's great to be home." You say and pick out a dress. Your dad leaves the room and you are alone again. You slip your red sundress over your head and fix it once it's on. You put on gladiator sandals and put on some jewelry. You grab your purse and phone and head downstairs. 

"Y/N, you're back," Finn says, and you hug him. 

"Yes, I'm back. Greece was beautiful. I'll let you look at the pictures later." You say, smiling at him.

"Sounds good. Are you jetlagged?" He asks. 

"A little. I took a nap, so I should be fine until tonight." You say, and he nods. 

"How is your marriage going?" He asks. 

"It's going quite well. We have grown quite close to one another, considering we have only been married a month. How are you and Poe?" You ask. Finn smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

"We are doing good. We went on a date last night." He says, and you smile.  
"Tell me about it." You say. 

"Well, we went to dinner on the boardwalk, and we walked on the beach." He says, smiling as he tells you. 

"I'm so happy for you two. You deserve to be happy." You say, and he smiles. 

"Thank you, Y/N. So do you and Armitage." He says. 

"Thank you, Finn." You say. You see, your mom enter the kitchen from the corner of your eye. 

"Finn, can you go make sure the car is ready please?" Your mom asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." He says and leaves the kitchen. 

"How was Greece?" She asks 

"Absolutely beautiful, mama. You and papa should go there for vacation." You say, and she smiles. 

"Maybe we will." She says. 

"Ready to go, my beautiful ladies." Your dad asks. 

"Yes, papa." You say.

"Yes, honey." Your mom says. You all walk to the car, and Poe is standing with the door open. You climb into the back with your parents and buckle up. Poe closes the door and gets in the car with Finn in the front with him. He drives off, and you text Armitage smiling.

Can't wait to see you my love-Y/N

Can't wait either. See you soon-Armitage

You smile and look out the window. You couldn't wait to see Armie again, even though you saw him a few hours ago. Soon, you get to the restaurant, and you become nervous. You just hoped this meeting would go smoothly, without any problems. Poe parks the car and opens the door for you, you climb out, and Finn escorts you and your mother inside. Your dad was soon to walk in after you. You see Kylo and his Knights already here and see Rey with Phasma. You walk over to them and smile, the Knights stay close but stay too close. 

"Y/N. How was Greece?" Phasma asks.

"Beautiful." You say, smiling. 

"Did you and Armitage have sex?" Rey asks, and you blush red.

"Not yet….he knows I'm not ready and he's willing to wait." You say, tucking some hair behind your ear. 

"Good," Kylo says, and you nod. You feel sturdy arms snake around your waist from behind. You look up and smile, seeing Armitage smiling at you.

"Hey, babe." You say. 

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" He asks, and you giggle.

"Of course, I've missed you." You say and kiss his cheek. 

"Armitage," Kylo says. 

"Kylo," Armitage says, and you can cut the tension between them with a knife. 

"Armitage, why don't you grab me a glass of wine." You say, and he nods. He leaves after kissing your cheek, and you sigh.

"Can you be nice to him, please." You say. 

"Please, Y/N I can't be nice to him for more than a second." He says, and Rey nudges him, signaling to him to knock it off. 

"You may not like him, but he is our cousin's husband," Rey says, and Kylo rolls his eyes. 

"Doesn't mean I need to be nice to the guy." He says. You didn't notice that you were having tears fall until Phasma squeezes your hand. 

"Come. Let's get you to the bathroom." She says and leads you to the bathroom. You follow with Rey following behind you and glaring at Kylo for making you upset. You get to the restroom and wipe your eyes. 

"Don't let Kylo get to you," Rey says, grabbing some tissues and hands it to you, you take them and wipe your eyes, fixing your makeup. You sniffle and smile sadly at them. 

"He's just a dick," Phasma says, and you giggle. 

"I get it; he doesn't like him, but he can't just try and get along with him?" You ask them, and they shrugged. 

"Boys are annoying. That's why I like girls." Rey says, smiling, and you smile. 

"Let's go back. I'm sure both your and Armitage's parents will start talking soon." Phasma says. 

"Boring meeting, I'm sure." You say and fix your dress. 

"I'm sure, but at least we can suffer together," Rey says, and you laugh, heading out of the bathroom. You head back into the room and see Armitage. He walks over with your glass of wine and a glass of scotch. He hands the wine to you, and you take it. 

"Are you ok?" He asks and you nod. 

"I'm ok now." You say. 

"I saw you leave, and I was worried." He says, and you smile. 

"You're too good to me." You say and kiss his cheek.

"You're too good to me." He says. 

"Please, everyone, sit down." Your dad says, and everyone sits down. You sit down next to Armitage, and Rey sits next to you on the right. 

"We all know why we are here," Brendol says. He looks directly at you and Armitage, eyeing you both. 

"Yes, we do Brendol. The marriage between our two children and how it's coming along." Your dad said, and everyone turned to you both. You take his hand under the table and smile at each other. 

"It is going quite well. We have grown close to one another." You say. 

"It is going quite well. At first, I didn't think this marriage could work out, but I'm glad I was proven wrong. I have grown quite fond of your daughter Mr. L/N. I intend to make her very happy." Armitage says, and your father smiles. 

"I'm sure you will, Armitage. I have noticed that Y/N is delighted to be with you, and that's all I wanted for her. I know you will make her happy to the best of your ability, and from where I'm sitting, this marriage is the perfect match." Your dad says, and you smile. 

"They do make quite the handsome couple, Brendol. My daughter is quite happy, and it's evident." Your mom says. 

"My son does look happy, but I want them to have a child within the first year of them being married. They need to further the family line, and they need to do it as soon as possible." Brendol says, and you gulp. You look at Armitage, scared because you are not ready to go that far with him, and he knows it. 

"We actually plan on waiting to have sex and have children, father," Armitage says, and Brendol did not look happy at that statement. 

"Foolish boy. Do you think that you can just wait? You must put a child in her." He says. 

"You expect me to rape my own wife?" Armitage sneered. You see, Kylo from the corner of your eye stand up. 

"There will be no such thing done to my cousin Brendol and Armitage." Kylo sneered. 

"Kylo, sit down." Your dad says sternly. Kylo looks at your dad with disgust but sits down anyway. 

"I'm saying, Armitage, that you must put a child in her within the first year," Brendol says. 

"With all due respect Brendol, it's my body and my choice, so I chose when I put a child inside me or not." You say.

"Foolish girl." He says

"She is not a foolish girl, father," Armitage says, jumping to your defense. 

"She has made you soft, my boy. What happened to you?" Brendol asks 

"I got married and became happy." He says. 

"Foolish boy, you don't know what happiness is. You are weak, spineless, skin and bone. You will put a child in her or else. Teach her to hold her tongue too; she has too much of an opinion for my liking," Brendol says, sitting back down. You stand up, fed up with this bullshit and lies that are being told about your husband. 

"Armitage is not weak, spineless or skin and bone Brendol. He is a man who I have grown quite close to. Armitage is a man I am starting to fall for, a man who makes me happy. He makes me feel safe, makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. He is not weak, you are the weak one. Tearing my husband down right in front of me, making him feel the way you are describing him. I will not hold my tongue, as my parents have taught me to stand up for what's right. My husband will not rape me just to please you so that we can have a child. We will have one when we are both ready. So I suggest you shut up and stop talking bad about my husband!" You say, not realizing that you have tears falling down your cheeks. Armitage stands up and cups your face in his hands. He wipes the tears away with his thumbs and tears up himself. No one has ever stood up to his father the way you did. He was very proud of you and kissed you lovingly. You kissed back with tears still falling, and you pulled away. 

"I'm so sorry." You say, crying. He holds you close to him and rubs your back.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." He says and leads you out of the room. Everyone in the room was stunned at what they just witnessed. Brendol and his wife Maratelle weren't too pleased with what just happened, but everyone was more worried about you. Armitage leads you outside so you can get some fresh air and calm down. You sit on the steps and cry. Armitage pulls you closer to him and moves you, so you're on his lap. He rubs your back while whispering sweet things in your ear to help calm you. 

"You did so good babygirl." He says and kisses your cheek. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sit there and let Brendol talk to you in that way." You say and sniffle, wiping your eyes. 

"I am so proud of you. You did something I could never do." He says. 

"He is always like that?" You ask.

"Yeah. My father isn't the nicest man to live with." He says, and you nod.

"You could move in with my parents and me until we get a house of our own." You say. 

"Maybe. We will figure that out once you're calm." He says. You calm down after some time and walk back inside. You head back into the room, and everyone looks at the two of you. You sit back down in your seats, and Rey squeezes your hand. 

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm ok now." You say, smiling a little. Kylo stands up and walks over to you, kneeling down next to your chair. 

"Are you ok?" He asks, he has a concerned look in his eyes which is only really reserved for you, Rey, and your mom. Leia, Han, and Kylo haven't talked to each other since he left their house and got the Knights to be his bodyguards. 

"I'm ok now. I promise Ky." You say, and he nods, going back to his seat. The dinner continues with small conversations happening around the table. The dinner ended, and everyone parted ways, leaving you, Armitage, his parents, and yours in the room. Your parents handed you an envelope. 

"Open it." Your mom says, and you open it. You take out the papers and see an address that you have never seen before. 

"That is yours and Armitage's house." Your dad said 

"Are you serious?" You ask, smiling. This made Armie's heart happy, seeing you smiling again. 

"Yes, we are. You can start to move in tomorrow, and the mortgage is paid off too." Your dad says, and you hug him smiling. 

"Thank you so much, papa." You say, and he hugs you back. 

"You're welcome." He says, smiling. You pull away, and Armitage picks you up and spins around. You squeal and giggle, finally happy again. He puts you down and kisses you. 

"Go see your house." Your mom says, smiling. You take Armitages hand and run giggling. Your parents smiled at the two of you, but his parents are less than pleased. They are losing their control over Armitage and they didn't like it. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 15! Brendol isn't too happy with Y/N and how they made Armitage "soft." Wonder what's going to happen.


	16. Another war?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I am here with a chapter and I know it's short. I will make the next chapter longer I promise!

You soon make it to the house your parents bought you and Armitage. When you got to the house, it was a beautiful and massive white-colored house with an orange clay roof. The driveway was in a U shape with palm trees surrounding the house. When Armitage parked the car, you jumped out in excitement and ran up to the front door. He checks the mailbox and sees an envelope, he opens it to reveal the front door keys. He hands you one, and you open the front door and gasp, seeing the backyard pool. You run and see the beach behind it and giggle like a little kid on Christmas morning. He catches up to you and smiles at your cuteness. You explore the rest of the house and relax, ordering Chinese food because you were both starving.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first night in your brand new home. You were excited to finally get some sleep, after the events of today, all you wanted to do was sleep. After you shower, you change into pjs and get ready for bed. You heard some loud talking from outside the bathroom door, you open it and see Armitage on the phone. He looked less than pleased and hung up, throwing the phone across the room. 

“Armi, what’s wrong?” You ask, studying his face, trying to see what was wrong. 

“Jabba the Hutt has declared war against us.” He says, and your eyes widen in shock.

“Why? What is his reasoning behind this?” You ask

“He finds him not being invited to the wedding as an insult, along with other things.” He says and rubs his forehead. 

“Who told you?” You ask 

“My father. Yours should be calling you soon.” He says, and you nod. As if on cue, you see that your father is calling you. You leave the room and answer, nervous for what is about to tell you. 

“Y/N, Jabba the Hutt has declared war against both yours and Brendol’s family. They found the wedding offensive.” He says. 

“Armitage said that he also found other things offensive. What are those things?” You ask. 

“We stole some ammo and weapons from him a few weeks back, and he wanted you to marry one of his sons, but I already made the arrangement for you and Armitage before he asked.” He says, and you sigh, rubbing your forehead. You felt the strong arms of your husband wrap around your waist. 

“Ok, papa...I’m gonna go to bed, been a long day.” You say.

“Ok honey, sleep well. We will talk more in the morning.” He says. 

“Ok, goodnight.” You say.

“Goodnight.” He says and hangs up. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” He says softly and kisses your neck. You bite your lip and smile, if you weren’t so exhausted, you would let him do whatever he liked. 

“Ok, daddy.” You say and smirk at him, he groans a little and buries his face in your neck. You giggle and smile, enjoying the response he gave you. You lay down on the bed and wait for him to join you. He climbs into bed and holds you close to him, not letting go. Soon you drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Normal day or somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 17! I hope you all like it.

It has been a week since Jabba declared war on your two families. Armitage is stressed beyond belief and you did everything in your power to make him less stressed. You walk into his office and see him with his head in his hands. You walk over to him and rub his shoulders and kiss his cheek. 

“Talk to me Armie.” You say and he sighs. He shifts you onto his lap and wraps his arms around your waist. 

“Jabba is gathering his men. We think a big hit is going to happen in a few days.” He says while stroking your hair. 

“Where do you think he will strike?” You ask and he shrugs.

“I don’t know but we are increasing security in our big income areas. The casinos, restaurants, bars, and also your dad’s company.” He says and you nod, wanting to help but you don’t know how you can.

“How can I help?” You ask and he looks taken aback by your question. He tightens his grip around your waist, looking into your eyes. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says and you nod, understanding his worry but you are a big girl and you can handle yourself. 

“I understand but I’m not going to sit here and do nothing while I can be doing something to help.” You say and he sighs again, nodding. 

“I’ll think of something. I just don’t want to lose you Y/N, you’re too important to me.” He says and you smile, feeling happy that he finds you important in his life.

“You won’t lose me and if I get hurt, you get to tell me I told you so.” You say, giggling. He smiles and kisses you softly. 

“I won’t say I told you so, I’ll just hurt the person who hurt you.” He says and you nod, smiling more. 

“My protector.” You say and he nods. 

“Someone has to protect my babygirl.” He says and you smirk. 

“Good to know that I’m your babygirl.” You say and he smirks. 

“My one and only.” He says and nuzzles his face into your neck. You giggle and run your hand through his hair.  
“Daddy are you stressed?” You ask and he mumbles against your neck nodding. You giggle more and run your hand through his hair more. You feel soft kisses being left on your neck and close your eyes. You two stayed in silence, enjoying it while it lasts, for soon it might be taken away because of this war that is happening. 

“Come on let’s eat some breakfast together. You must be hungry.” You say and he pulls away from your neck. He stands up still holding you and you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck (you basically hug him like a koala). He walks to the kitchen and sets you on the counter. 

“What would you like to eat, baby?” He asks and your eyes light up. 

“Pancakes!” You shout and he chuckles, putting his hand over your mouth.

“No need to shout it babygirl.” He says and you giggle against his hand. He removes it and you giggle still. 

“Sorry I got excited daddy.” You say and he smiles, getting the ingredients together and starts making the pancake batter. After a short while, he fixes you both plates and hands you yours. You both sit at the kitchen table and eat your pancakes. You finish your breakfast and put your plate in the sink. You both clean up the kitchen and head back to his office to see if they’re any updates yet. Armie likes that you want to be involved but doesn’t want you to be too involved. Once he sits down at his desk, you move back onto his lap and look at the laptop with him. You watch him check the cameras that are on your house, checking to see if anyone who shouldn’t be here is. You think it’s gonna be a boring day until his phone goes off, and you feel him stiffen. You look at him and he looks at you, wondering what he just got on his phone. 

“He attacked one of your family’s bars...he took all the money that was there.” He says and you nod. 

“How much did he take?” You ask.

“Half a million.” He says and you sigh. 

“So it begins.” You say. 

“And so it begins.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the war begins....


End file.
